The field of the invention is decorative clothing, and the invention relates more particularly to leather or leather-like articles which may be brightly decorated with lights.
In clothing for use by dancers, or in other theatrical applications, it is often desired to provide a highly decorative and spectacular appearance. While sequins and jewels have been used for many years, an even more spectacular effect is created by electric lights. It is generally considered impractical, however, to provide such decoration.